


[Podfic] The Modern Hiring Process

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Jennifer's wondering if this many interviews are worth it.





	[Podfic] The Modern Hiring Process

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Modern Hiring Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365626) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Length: 00:01:55

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/The%20Modern%20Hiring%20Process.mp3) (11.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/The%20Modern%20Hiring%20Process.m4b) (11.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
